


Haikyuu x SMR one shots

by Heartfelt_cries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Male Reader, Everyone Is Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Seme Male reader, Top Male Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfelt_cries/pseuds/Heartfelt_cries
Summary: {ℜ𝔢𝔮𝔲𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔬𝔭𝔢𝔫}ℑ 𝔡𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔬𝔴𝔫 𝔥𝔞𝔦𝔨𝔶𝔲𝔲𝔖𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔢𝔡:𝔍𝔲𝔩𝔶 26 2020𝔈𝔫𝔡:???
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/seme male reader, Kageyama Tobio/seme male reader, Kei Tsukishima/seme male reader, Sugawara koushi/seme male reader, kozume kenma/ seme male reader, oikawa tooru/seme male reader, ushijima wakatoshi/seme male reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Works I’ve Read and Loved, gay





	1. ༒𝕣𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕡𝕒𝕘𝕖༒

**Author's Note:**

> I came from wattpad since wattpad is shit :3

Rules:

1\. I only do bottom male characters x top male reader

2\. I will not do piss & poop kinks

3\. You can request female characters as long as they are gender bent.

4\. Do not repost my stories on any other platforms or sites without my consent

——————————

Things to add when you request:

1\. Character name

2 . If it is smut/lemon♧︎, limeꕥ, fluff☻︎ or angst ☹︎

3\. Kinks (if smut/lemon)

4\. Plot (if you have one in mind) [it's fine if you don't write a plot but it will be great if you do]


	2. Oikawa tooru x SMR🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a new transferee at aoba johsai

(Y/n) POV  
I just recently moved to a new house and new house means new school. Its nothing new for me to move bcs of my family.  
I changed and went to my new school aoba johsai.  
I was just on time I tidied my crumpled uniform and went inside when the teacher called me 

Author POV   
(Y/n) went inside and wrote his name on the board. "My name is (l/n) (y/n),nice to meet you and please take care of me"(y/n) said "you can seat next to oikawa at the back" the teach said and pointing to a dark brown hair and eyes kid (y/n) nodded then sit next to oikawa 

(Y/n) POV  
Classes went smoothly many girls keep on bothering me tho it's annoying and my seat mate keeps on looking at me  
I mean I don't mind it, he does look cute ,   
At lunch I went to the teachers lounge to ask if I can join the volleyball club they said I can still join and gave me a slip i needed to fill it with some of my information after I'm done i needed to give it to the captain I went back to my classroom to give it to oikawa  
When I arrived there I saw iwazumi beat oikawa and oikawa was on the floor with crying anime eyes   
I can't hold back my laughter i was laughing so much I was crying.  
They both look at me and oikawa with a cute blush on his face I stopped laughing then went to both of them   
I gave oikawa the form and I decided that I wanted to tease him   
I leaned down next to his ear and said "you look so cute~ my princess~" I then walked out of the room to get some food not looking back to see his reaction I already know what his reaction was 

Oikawa POV  
Iwa-Chan beat me bcs I ate his tofu when he wasn't looking I wanted to taste it   
I was on the floor crying bcs Iwa-Chan is mean  
I quickly got up when I heard someone laughing I looked to see it was the hot new student I blushed out of embarrassment   
He stopped laughing then went to give me a slip then he leaned next to my ear and said " you look so cute~ my princess~" I basically lost it when he said that I blushed so hard I was reder than a tomato.

☦︎︎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚙☦︎︎

It has been months and (Y/n) still would flirt with oikawa and oikawa will always blush and not say anything bcs he thinks (y/n) only flirts with him is bcs of his reaction or his bored   
Every time after practice (y/n) would just take his shirt of bcs it was hot and he would always hug oikawa and place his head at oikawas neck when he's shirtless and this was bad for oikawa bcs he like (y/n) and (y/n) hot breath hit oikawas neck he has a sensitive neck   
So oikawa will remove (y/n) from him and go to the third floor toilet ( bcs no one goes there) to help his 'problem'  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
(Y/n) will always want to have oikawas attention on him and him only except Iwa-Chan bcs iwa-Chan is asexual and (y/n) trust him so when oikawa push away from him and go to the toilet he would always be in a bad mood   
But when he got tired of this he followed oikawa to the toilet 

(Y/n) POV   
I got tired of oikawa always pushing me when hug him I then followed him to the toilet he went to the third floor toilet when he went inside I quickly slammed him on the wall my knee on his crotch so he won't struggle I kissed him and he kissed back the kiss was hungry and passionate i slided my hand under his shirt and played with his nipples he moaned and i took advantage and slip my toung in his mouth we fought and i obviously won i keep on playing with his nipples while leaving marks on his neck "strip" i said he followed and striped but he still has his boxers on i said "suck on daddies cock will you baby boy" he nodded and pulled my boxer down to see my 10inch dick spring out he took it in he's mouth and begin to suck his moans send vibration thru my dick I was at my climax I gripped on his hair and pull him closer and shot my cum "be a good boy and drink it,don't let it spill" I said I removed my dick from his mouth and he drank it all "am i a good boy daddy?" he asked and i smiled and noded i put a vibrator in him and told him not to remove it until i tell him to we wore our uniforms and headed back to the court practice was done so we just grabed our stuff and headed back to my house i turned the vibrator on to max as we get closer to my house when we got there i slamed him on the wall and kiss him hungrily I removed his vibrator and slammed in him making him moan loudly "f-faster daddy~!!" Oikawa said while moaning I slammed into him 

❦𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 10 𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑𝑠❦  
I released my cum in him then we collapsed on my bed I spooned him when I tried to pull out my cock he would just push it back in   
"I love you" I said   
"I love you too" he said   
We then fell asleep   
꧁———————————————꧂  
𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜:𝟷𝟶𝟷𝟹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old and unedited


End file.
